Pequeño y alborotado corazón
by Lucysd
Summary: Despues de una pelea con Ranma, Akane sufre una caida que le provocará un esguince en el tobillo. El muchacho cree que es conveniene disculparse y la invita a salir esa noche. Finalista en los premios Elportalfics 2002 a Mejor oneshot original


Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

**Pequeño y alborotado corazón **

_Escrito por Lucy chan_

Era una suave mañana de Abril en el Dojo Tendo, solo se podía percibir el canto los pájaros posados en las ramas de los arboles florecientes y la salpicadura de los peces en el estanque... todo era paz...

- DAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ MI PLATO DE VERDURAS! - gritaba Ranma furioso persiguiendo a su padre por toda la casa.

- Piensa en tu pobre y desvalido padre... No tienes corazón! - respondió Genma antes de engullir con avidez aquellas pequeñas verduras.

La persecución continuó, al muchacho le dolió mas el que su padre le quitara la comida día tras día que las propias verduras en si.

Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras, Genma pudo esquivar a Akane la cual sostenía entre los brazos algunas sabanas que tenia que llevar a lavar y se disponía a bajar las escaleras, pero Ranma no pudo esquivarla y cayó encima de la muchacha. Ambos rodaron por las escaleras hasta llegar al piso inferior.

Ranma intentó en todo momento proteger a Akane para que no sufriera ningún tipo de daño. Las sabanas que ella portaba cayeron de sus manos al aire, cubriendo a la pareja en el suelo.

Se encontraban uno encima del otro, mientras las sabanas blancas les cubrían por completo. Akane levanto su cabeza y se encontró con la cara de Ranma, el estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, sus corazones latían apresuradamente pero ninguno se atrevía a moverse... Los brazos del muchacho estaban enroscados a la cintura de la joven y ella estrechaba con una mano su camisa mientras que la otra reposaba en la nuca del chico.

- Akane... - susurro Ranma mirando absorto los ojos de la joven.

- Si... dime... - respondió ella como si estuviera esperando las palabras que deseaba oír.

De repente notaron como la sabana que les cubría se levantaba por uno de los extremos, giraron la vista y encontraron a toda su familia mirando ansiosos lo que iba a pasar.

- Tranquilos... haced como si no estuviéramos...- musito Soun.

Ranma miro a Akane, pero su mirada era distinta a la de hacia unos segundos, parecía decepcionado.

- Akane! Pesas bastante! Quítate de encima mío o harás que me asfixie con tu peso! - dijo el muchacho intentando aparentar enfado.

Ella torció el labio bastante molesta, pero sabia que los ojos de Ranma no decían lo mismo que sus palabras.

- Pues tu eres un pervertido arrogante! Mira que hacerme caer!

- Ah si ? Pues... tu eres una marimacho! Y no quiero discutir con una chica fea y torpe, así que me voy!

- Haz lo que quieras!

Soun y Genma miraban apenados la situación. Como es posible que se lleven tal mal?

Akane se encerró en su habitación, se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a retorcer un pañuelo.

- Ese tonto! - mascullaba entre gruñidos.- El tuvo la culpa de hacernos caer! Pero... de verdad quiso decirme algo? Oh ! Por que siempre tenemos que discutir?

Ranma, por su parte, se encontraba en el tejado. Había subido después de la pelea con Akane. A el le encantaba sentarse allí, era uno de los pocos sitios donde estaba tranquilo y podía pensar con claridad.

- Maldita Akane! Me hará volver loco! - pensó.- A veces es tan... tan... bueno, no se como definirlo pero... por que siempre nos tenemos que pelear?

El muchacho escuchó un sonido que provenía de un extremo del tejado. En pocos segundos pudo ver a Akane subiendo por unas escaleras.

- A... Akane! - Exclamó el joven.- Como sabias que estaba aquí?

- Siempre vienes aquí cuando quieres estar solo y, bueno... yo... - Ella subió por fin y se sentó cerca de Ranma.

- Je... has venido para disculparte? - pregunto él con tono orgulloso.

- De que tendría que disculparme? Fuiste tu el que me hizo caer!

- Si no hubieses estado en medio no habríamos caído! Además quien querría caer encima de una fea como tu?

A Akane le dolió ese comentario. Se levantó precipitadamente con intención de marcharse, pero uno de sus pies le falló, haciéndola caer por el tejado hasta el jardín. Ranma no tuvo demasiado tiempo para reaccionar, por lo que no pudo evitar la caída de su prometida. Rápidamente saltó desde la cubierta hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha.

- Akane! Estas bien? - pregunto él alteradamente sosteniendo la cabeza y la espalda de la joven entre sus brazos.

Ella estaba inconsciente y parecía no reaccionar.

- Akane! Akane! - decía sin cesar el muchacho.

- hmmmm... - ella logro decir algo y enseguida entreabrió los ojos.

- Ranma... - susurró ella.- Puedes ayudarme a levantarme?

El joven asintió y ayudó a su prometida a ponerse en pie. Su familia acababa de llegar, preocupados por lo que había pasado.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien! - dijo Akane.- Solo son unos pequeños rasguños...

La muchacha se levantó no muy torpemente. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a sufrir golpes debido al entrenamiento diario por lo que no le dio importancia a la caída. Pero noto un entumecimiento en el tobillo izquierdo e inmediatamente después un dolor pinchoso y agudo.

- Ay ! Que dolor! - masculló entre quejidos.

- Estas bien, Akane? - pregunto Ranma muy preocupado.

- Rápido! Llevémosla a la consulta del doctor Tofu.- Exclamó Soun. Ranma! Adelántate y llévala rápidamente. Nosotros iremos detrás.

El muchacho cargo a su prometida en la espalda durante todo el camino. A mitad de trayecto el viento sopló con fuerza, haciendo que algunas flores fueran arrancadas de sus tallos. El joven miró a su prometida, guiñó uno de sus claros ojos y comenzó a correr para poder sentir el viento...

Ya en la consulta, toda la familia se encontraba en la sala de espera aguardando una respuesta sobre el estado de Akane.

Soun lloraba desesperadamente recorriendo toda la estancia.

- Pobre hija mía! Se va a morir! Buaaaa!

- Por favor papa! No me avergüences! - replicaba Nabiki.

Ranma se encontraba en un rincón, con las piernas cruzadas y con actitud pensante, alejado física y mentalmente del escándalo que reinaba.

- Maldita sea! - discurría el muchacho para si mismo.- En cierta manera yo he sido el culpable del accidente...No la escuche cuando debía de haberlo hecho y por eso se enojó conmigo y resbaló del tejado... Me gustaría hacer las paces de alguna forma pero... no se de que manera!

El Doctor Tofu salió del dispensario bastante sonriente.

- Dígame doctor! - lloriqueaba Soun.- Mi hija se va a morir?

- En absoluto! - respondió él.- Solamente se ha hecho un pequeño esguince. Voy a vendarle el tobillo y en muy pocos días estará completamente recuperada.

- Es usted mi héroe Doctor... Se lo agradezco! - respondió Soun con lagrimas de felicidad.

- Je, je... no tiene importancia, yo.. yo... - El Doctor divisó a Kasumi en una de las sillas y enseguida esa actitud extraña que aparecía siempre cuando veía a la muchacha, comenzó a fluir, sacando unas vendas de su bata e intentando enrollar la cabeza de Soun.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos antes de que esto empeore.- Dijo Nabiki.- Ranma! Acompaña tu a Akane a casa...

Toda la familia marchó hacia el Dojo. El Doctor Tofu volvió a ser el medico que era antes. Entro en el consultorio y comenzó a vendar a Akane el tobillo. Pasados unos minutos el vendaje estaba completamente colocado.

- Bueno Akane... ya estas! - musitó el doctor.- Ahora ya puedes irte.

El hombre desapareció por la puerta. En ese momento Akane escuchó la voz de Ranma.

- Estas ya mejor? - susurró cabizbajo.

- Si... no es nada grave. Puedo hacer vida normal.

- Yo... siento mucho lo que ha pasado... fue mi culpa el que cayeses.

- No pasa nada... lo hecho, hecho esta! Además, como ya he dicho, no ha sido nada grave...

- Si, bueno... pero yo.. yo - El joven estaba sumamente nervioso.- Un sudor frío recorrió su sien.

" Tienes que pensar algo rápido..." - se dijo para si mismo.

Akane no entendía nada, solo veía que su prometido tartamudeaba y temblaba.

- Yo... yo... Yo querría... esto... Quieres ir a cenar conmigo!

La muchacha levantó una de sus cejas y se sintió desconcertada.

- Que... quee? - dijo ella muy extrañada.

- Bueno, veras... no pienses mal! Solo es mi forma de disculparme por lo del esguince y... bueno...

La joven esbozo una tímida sonrisa que oculto tras su mano.

- Claro que si! - respondió al fin.- Por que no? Por una vez que te portas amable conmigo... no voy a rechazarla!

- Oh... esto... genial... yo... bueno... esta noche... err...

- Me acompañas a casa? - dijo Akane con una dulce voz intentando que Ranma se calmase. El muchacho asintió tímidamente.

Ya en el Dojo, después de la comida, Akane estaba ayudando a Kasumi a limpiar los platos. Sabia que debía decirle a alguien de su familia que no les esperasen a cenar ni a Ranma ni a ella, (mas que nada para que no se preocuparan) pero reflexionando sobre el comportamiento de toda su parentela, llegó a la conclusión de que Kasumi parecía la mas indicada. La verdad es que ella era la persona con la que tenia mayor confianza. El único problema era como decírselo sin que ella pensase otra cosa, bueno en realidad tenían una cita, pero nunca lo reconocerían como tal, así que Akane tuvo que pensar en un momento las palabras adecuadas.

- Kasumi... veras... esta noche... Ni Ranma ni yo vamos a cenar en casa...

- Vale... no preparare cena para vosotros.- contesto con una sonrisa.- A donde vais ? Si puede saberse claro...

- Hmmm... pues la verdad no lo se... me ha invitado a cenar con el y... bueno... no es lo que parece! Solamente quiere disculparse conmigo y... - Akane se percato de que había hablado mas de la cuenta.- Por favor Kasumi! No digas nada a nadie! Ni a papa ni al tío Genma!

- Tranquila! Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo!

- Gracias Kasumi!

Al atardecer Ranma y Akane salieron del Dojo en dirección a la estación de metro de Nerima. El muchacho hubiese preferido ir andando, como siempre hacia, pero viendo el estado del pie de Akane y el no tener una idea concreta de a donde ir, le hizo decidirse por esa opción.

Después de subir al metro, en la estación de Nerima, la pareja se dirigió a Ikeburuko, donde tuvieron que hacer transbordo a otra línea hasta llegar a Ginza. El pobre Ranma no hacia mas que mirar el plano del metro de Tokyo una y otra vez pero estaba completamente perdido. Akane no hacia mas que pensar a donde iban a llegar, porque Ranma en el metro era peor que Ryoga en cuanto a orientación. Ya en Ginza optaron por salir al exterior. Ya había tenido bastante con ese claustrofóbico medio de transporte metropolitano como para continuar allí. Una vez, la clase de Ranma y Akane había ido de excursión a la torre de Tokyo, que mas o menos esta próxima a Ginza. Así que no habría ningún problema en regresar pues la muchacha podría guiarle en el caso de que se perdieran.

Caminaron un buen trecho, los enormes rascacielos de la zona de Ginza eran muy distintos a las modestas casas de Nerima. De noche, las luces de Neón de los grandes centros comerciales iluminaban la totalidad de las grandes avenidas... que comparación con su barrio! Pero Akane lo encontraba hermoso.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se fijaron en uno de los restaurantes que había en una de las calles secundarias, se llamaba Kaiten-zushi, era uno de esos sitios donde una cinta transportadora, lleva platos con piezas de sushi que los clientes cogen.

Ranma no hacia mas que coger platillos de sushi. Akane le miraba vergonzosamente pues el apetito de su prometido era descomunal. Al final la muchacha tuvo que prestarle dinero para pagar la cuenta.

La cena transcurrió en silencio, la verdad es que Ranma se sentía incomodo en publico y, en el restaurante había bastante clientela.

Al finalizar continuaron caminando. La joven no sentía ningún tipo de molestia en el tobillo por lo que la caminata le resulto agradable. Aunque muy silenciosa... Ranma no sabia que decir, pues tenia miedo a estropearlo todo.

Ambos llegaron hasta los jardines Hama-rikyuteien, un inmenso vergel de 25 hectáreas de superficie acuática, bosques y jardines a orillas del río Sumida. En otros tiempos formo parte del coto de caza de los shogun Tokugawa.

- Siempre he deseado visitar estos jardines.- musito pensativa Akane.- Es una lastima que estén cerrados ahora...

- Quieres entrar? - pregunto Ranma curiosamente.

La muchacha le miro perpleja. Como podrían pasar a estas horas?

El joven cogió a su prometida en brazos y saltó hasta lo alto de los enrejados. El estaba acostumbrado a saltar grandes alturas, así que no le fue muy difícil aquella verja. En lo alto saltó de nuevo hasta caer en las inmediaciones del parque.

- Ranma! Esto es una locura pero... muchas gracias...

La pareja camino por las inmediaciones del jardín. La luz de la luna reflejaba en los estanques, llenos de armoniosos macizos de juncos y bambú, azotados por la brisa nocturna. A la joven todo aquel paraíso le fascinaba. Cada paso era una nueva experiencia visual. En uno de los puentes la muchacha se detuvo. La pasarela estaba enrejada con finas varillas de acero, por ellas trepaba y crecía la hiedra, cubriendo el puente.

Ranma miró a Akane, ella había levantado su cabeza para contemplar como los rayos de luna atravesaban las hojas que les cubrían. Una bella sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. El corazón del muchacho latía cada vez mas fuerte, el suave y terso rostro de su prometida a media luz le resultaba terriblemente atractivo. Intento pensar en otra cosa pero le era imposible. Akane se percato de la mirada de Ranma y aparto su vista del cielo para dirigirla a sus claros ojos.

- Por que me miras así? - pregunto ella.

- No te estaba mirando... - repuso el muchacho bastante ruborizado.

- Si lo hacías, no soy tonta!

- Oh ! Como quieres que mire a una marimacho como tu?

Las palabras de Ranma hicieron que el rostro de Akane cambiase por completo. La joven se giró y caminó en silencio.

- Me parece que he hablado mas de la cuenta... - se dijo él para si mismo.- Espera Akane! Yo.. no quise decir eso, perdóname.

- Oh ! ahora ya da igual... Ranma... así me ves, quiero decir... en realidad me ves como a una marimacho?

- No... solo que a veces digo cosas sin pensar... como siempre contesto las mismas cosas al final las palabras me salen automáticamente...

- Me alegra oír eso...- ella bajo su cabeza y sonrió tímidamente

- No era mi intención enfadarte todo este tiempo solamente que... bueno... ocurre así. Porque siempre ocurre lo mismo en todas nuestras discusiones...

La muchacha esbozó de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa que oculto tras su mano y su pelo, pues continuaba con la cabeza baja.

- Y tu, Akane... de verdad piensas que soy un pervertido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- A pesar de que transformo en mujer al contacto con el agua?

La joven sintió las palabras de Ranma muy dentro de ella. La verdad es que muchas veces se había planteado ese problema, aunque nunca se el presento la oportunidad de aclarar sus ideas cara a cara con él. Ella levanto su cabeza y miro a los ojos del muchacho.

- No... nunca he pensado eso a pesar de la maldición. Crees que realmente me importa tu aspecto externo? Tanto si eres hombre o mujer sigues siendo el mismo Ranma que conozco y... del que me enamoré hace tiempo...

El joven estaba verdaderamente perplejo. No podía creer que esas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca de Akane. Era tal el énfasis que su corazón se encabritó y las frases de su prometida resonaron en su mente como un gran tambor de Taiko. Ella, por su parte se ruborizó muchisimo. Volvió a agachar su cabeza, pues no quería encontrarse con la mirada de Ranma. Realmente sentía una gran vergüenza pues le había confesado sus sentimientos claramente.

- Akane... yo...

Un ruido les sobresaltó. Vieron en la lejanía una luz y se alarmaron. Era el guarda del parque haciendo su ruta de vigilancia. La pareja corrió entre los caminos de arena y piedra hasta llegar a una de las verjas. Por segunda vez en aquella noche, Ranma cogió en brazos a Akane y saltó por encima de los enrejados.

- Estuvo cerca! - suspiró el muchacho.

La joven se quedó en silencio, tal vez no fue buena idea decir nada... Le propuso a su prometido volver a casa, pues estaba cansada y notaba molestias en el pie. Ambos regresaron a la estación de metro y volvieron a Nerima. Todo el viaje transcurrió en silencio. Ranma no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Akane, e incluso estuvo a punto de decir algo durante el trayecto. Pero no se atrevió, pues como bien sabéis, el joven odia los momentos románticos cuando en el lugar hay mas personas que solamente ellos dos.

La muchacha parecía deprimida... cabizbaja se decía a si misma una y otra vez que había sido una idea estúpida declararse tan abiertamente, pero intento mantener la calma.

Al llegar al Dojo, ambos se situaron en una de las paredes contiguas a la puerta de entrada. Ya era tarde y no querían despertar a ninguno de sus familiares.

- Muchas gracias por esta noche maravillosa... lo he pasado muy bien.- dijo la joven.

- Soy yo el que tengo que agradecértelo. Sin ti no hubiese descubierto aquellos jardines...

Ella sonrió, aunque en su interior no estaba tan feliz. El muchacho lo noto enseguida.

- Akane yo... yo... - el no tenia palabras, por lo que se acercó y estrechó en sus brazos a su prometida.

- Ranma!

El intento apartase avergonzado, pero ella le detuvo. Se miraron y en ese silencio se dijeron todo...

- No quiero verte tan triste! - musitó el chico.- Odio verte así! Cuando nos prometieron creí morirme. No quería casarme con alguien a quien no conocía! Pero al paso del tiempo, dejo de importarme... porque me había enamorado de ti...

- Oh! Ranma! - Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a humedecerse.- Siempre te mostraste frío conmigo... en cambio con todas tus pretendientas...

- Eso es muy distinto! - El la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.- Ellas siempre intentan conquistarme, a veces de la manera mas destructiva para ti. Por eso a veces me comporto así con ellas, porque no quiero que te hagan daño... NO SE LO PERDONARIA JAMAS!

Las lagrimas rodaron por las sonrojadas mejillas de la muchacha, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sus brazos, acurrucados en el pecho de Ranma se abrieron para enroscarse alrededor de su cuello.

- Muchas gracias... ella entornó sus ojos y las lagrimas fluyeron con mas rapidez. El muchacho levantó su barbilla y se acerco lentamente a sus labios... él cerro sus ojos por completo y siguió acercándose... sus bocas estaban a escasos milímetros y la muchacha quería notar el suave tacto de los labios de aquel a quien tanto amaba...

- Akane... Akane... - susurraba Ranma.- Akane... Akane... Akane...

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y se topo con la cara del muchacho mirando con extrañeza.

- Ya era hora! Nos tenias a todos muy preocupados.- musitó Soun.

La joven miró a su alrededor, se encontraba sentada en la hierba que cubría el jardín del Dojo. Era de mañana. Toda su familia estaba alrededor suyo mirándola con preocupación.

- Que ha pasado? - preguntó ella.

- Te caíste del tejado y has estado inconsciente durante unos segundos. - dijo el panda sosteniendo un letrero entre sus patas.

Akane se levantó torpemente. Estaba algo aturdida. Al colocar el pie en el suelo notó un dolor agudo y pinchoso.

- Tengo un esguince en el tobillo... - comentó ella automáticamente.

- Lleva a Akane rápidamente a ver al Doctor Tofu.- dijo Soun.- Nosotros iremos detrás.

El joven asintió. La cargó en su espalda y anduvieron por las calles de Nerima. Akane estaba algo confusa, de verdad que fue todo un sueño?

- Ranma... no me vendaron ya el tobillo ayer después de la caída del tejado?

- Que tonterías dices? Pero si hace escasamente diez minutos que has caído!

Ella sonrió y estrechó fuertemente la espalda de su prometido.

- Es una lastima que todo haya sido mas que un sueño... - dijo ella pensativa.

- De que sueño hablas? - dijo él.

Akane comenzó a reír pícaramente ante la desconcertacion de su prometido.

- Oh ! Nada nada...

- Cada día te entiendo menos...

El viento soplo con fuerza, haciendo que algunas flores fueran arrancadas de sus tallos. El joven miró a su prometida, guiñó uno de sus claros ojos y comenzó a correr para poder sentir el viento...

- Bueno... quien sabe! - pensó Akane.- Puede que suceda... Por ahora la historia se vuelve a repetir!

FIN

**Notas de la autora: **Hace ya bastante tiempo que se me ocurrió la idea para este fic. Sin embargo no tenia tiempo. Estaba demasiado metida con mi fanfic "Sweet Girl" Aunque todavía aun lo continuo, pero necesitaba descansar ! Todos los sitios y trayectos de metro son reales (Lucy y sus guías de Japón jejee) Muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic.

**Premios obtenidos: **

**- Finalista en los premios Elportalfics 2002 a Mejor oneshot original**


End file.
